


Do Anything

by Tortellini



Series: JeanMarco Month 2k17 [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alive Marco Bott, Awkward Flirting, Bad Flirting, Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Cute, Cute Ending, Denial, Denial of Feelings, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Humor, Inappropriate Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Jeanmarco Month, M/M, Male Friendship, Marco Bott/Jean Kirstein-centric, Missing Scene, POV Jean Kirstein, Pre-Slash, Prompt Fic, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Friendship, Self-Denial, Sexual Humor, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 09:18:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11145477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: JeanMarco Month, Day 2 (June 8): Canon/canon divergence settingJean and Marco have some free time in the middle of training to be cadets and fighting Titans. They have a conversation.Oneshot/drabble





	Do Anything

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Canon/canon divergence setting

Even though Jean really was happy that he'd joined the military--though maybe not for the best reasons, heh--he still was very much aware of the danger he and his friends faced everyday. But that was expected, right? There was nothing any of them could do to get out of it. And not that he wanted to get out of it either! He wasn't a coward or something, of course not. 

But all in all, Jean wanted to defeat the Titans. And he wanted to do it with Marco Bodt at his side. They were friends, after all. More than friends. 

...best friends. Maybe even more than that. Who knows? Maybe Jean wanted them to be. Maybe. 

"Look, man," he said suddenly, turning to face Marco. His eyes flashed. In a totally dramatic way. "I'll do whoever it takes to defeat the Titans!"

Wow, usually they only saw that sort of drama with Eren. It was sort of refreshing. 

Marco was not amused though. He rose an eyebrow. "Er, you mean 'whatever' it takes, right?"

Shit. He'd said that out loud. Jean could only blush a little and look away. "Uh yeah, sure. That too." 

Unbeknownst to him though, Marco really was smiling. Jean might've been over the top, but it was cute. 


End file.
